1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light emitting diode package structure and, more particularly, to a package structure capable of enhancing the lighting efficiency of a light emitting diode and packaging a light emitting diode in a relatively simple process, thereby increasing the production yield and decreasing the production cost.
2. Description of the Related Art
For commercial and industrial applications, light emitting diodes provide a light source at a higher efficiency and a lower cost than incandescent lamps and fluorescent lamps. In recent years, a variety of package structures and methods have been developed for the light emitting diodes, such as a surface mounting type package structure and a flip-chip type package structure.
FIG. 1 is a cross-sectional view showing an example of a conventional light emitting diode package structure. Referring to FIG. 1, a light emitting diode 10 is mounted on a package base 20 in a flip-chip way. The light emitting diode 10 has a substrate 11, a first conductivity semiconductor layer 12 formed over the substrate 11 and a second conductivity semiconductor layer 13 formed over the first conductivity semiconductor layer 12. In addition, a first electrode 14 is formed over a predetermined region of the first conductivity semiconductor layer 12 while a second electrode 15 is formed over a predetermined region of the second conductivity semiconductor layer 13. Since the manufacturing method and operation of the light emitting diode 10 are well known, they are omitted hereinafter for the sake of simplicity.
In the conventional package structure of FIG. 1, two metal solder balls 16 and 17 are formed over the first and second electrodes 14 and 15, respectively. Subsequently, two metal solder balls 16 and 17 are, respectively, aligned with and then bonded to a first pad 21 and a second pad 22 formed over the package base 20. Finally, a transparent resin 18 seals the light emitting diode 10 so as to complete the packaging of the conventional light emitting diode. When a power supply is applied to the light emitting diode 10 through the first and second pads 21 and 22, the light emitting diode 10 radiates light to external space through the substrate 11 and transparent resin 18, as indicated by an arrow of FIG. 1.
The conventional package structure of FIG. 1 has the following drawbacks. First, the metal solder balls 16 and 17 are likely to contact with each other, resulting in a short circuit between the first and second electrodes 14 and 15. Moreover, during the mounting of the light emitting diode 10 over the package base 20 in the flip-chip way, it is necessary for the metal solder balls 16 and 17 to precisely align with the first and second pads 21 and 22, resulting in a more difficult manufacture and a higher production cost.
In addition, it is desired to provide a package structure having a higher efficiency of the light emitting diode than that performed by the conventional package structure of FIG. 1. Thereby, the heat generated during operations may be reduced and then the lifespan and reliability of the light emitting diode may be enhanced.
In view of the above-mentioned problems, an object of the present invention is to provide a light emitting diode package structure capable of packaging a light emitting diode in a relatively simple process, thereby increasing the production yield and decreasing the production cost.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a light emitting diode package structure capable of achieving a higher efficiency of a light emitting diode, thereby reducing the heat generated during operations and then enhancing the lifespan and reliability of a light emitting diode.
According to one aspect of the present invention, a light emitting diode package structure includes a transparent insulating carrier base formed with a recess. A bottom surface of the recess supports a substrate of a light emitting diode. A depth of the recess is large enough for completely accommodating the light emitting diode. At least a planar metal layer is formed in a region other than the recess on a top surface of the transparent insulating carrier base. At least a wiring connects one of the at least a planar metal layer and one of two electrodes of the light emitting diode. A resin fills the recess and partially covers the at least a planar metal layer in order to seal the light emitting diode and the at least a wiring.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a recess may have at least a stepwise portion for providing at least an intermediate mesa plane. At least a planar metal layer is formed on the at least an intermediate mesa plane and connected to at least a metal pad arranged outside the recess. At least a wiring connects one of the at least a planar metal layer and one of two electrodes. A resin fills the recess in order to seal the light emitting diode and the at least a wiring.
According to still another aspect of the present invention, a light emitting diode package structure includes an insulating carrier base formed with a through hole. A substrate of a light emitting diode faces a lower opening of the through hole. A depth of the through hole is large enough for completely accommodating the light emitting diode. At least a planar metal layer is formed in a region other than the through hole on a top surface of the insulating carrier base. At least a wiring connects one of the at least a planar metal layer and one of two electrodes of the light emitting diode. A resin fills the through hole and partially covers the at least a planar metal layer in order to seal the light emitting diode and the at least a wiring.
According to still another aspect of the present invention, a through hole may have at least a stepwise portion for providing an intermediate mesa plane. At least a planar metal layer is formed on the at least an intermediate mesa plane and connected to at least a metal pad arranged outside the through hole. At least a wiring connects one of the at least a planar metal layer and one of two electrodes of the light emitting diode. A resin fills the through hole in order to seal the light emitting diode and the at least a wiring.